


Winter Wonderland

by kissthelibrarian



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy can be flirty, Dawn's annoying, Ethan Rayne is a bastard, F/M, Set like mid season 6 when Buffy and Spike are sleeping together, Spike is a horny vamp, goes off canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthelibrarian/pseuds/kissthelibrarian
Summary: Evil Winter Wonderland. It's all Ethan Rayne's fault. Buffy, Spike and the Scoobies go to check it out. Spike thinks it's a date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ay this is my first fanfiction i've ever published, feedback is welcomed!! spuffy is way better than bangel fight me

The streets of Sunnydale were much colder at night, especially in the winter. The days were always sunny, always warm even as Christmas drew closer. Buffy shivered, and cursed herself for wearing heels on patrol. Her feet were killing her.

Speaking of killing, a vampire emerged from a grave nearby. Feeling bored at this point, seeing as she'd killed four vampires in one night, she kicked the vampire in the heart, turning it to dust with her high heel.

Huh. She thought. That wasn't half bad. 

Tonight though, her main goal wasn't to slay demons. She needed help from a certain bleach blonde vampire who happened to be in love with her.

She burst into his crypt without knocking, almost breaking down the door. 

"Spike!"

The vampire in quickly hid the blue sweater he was sniffing behind his back and looked up.

"Slayer! Here for a shag or do you just need my advice for something I know nothing about?"

Buffy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, you asshole. I'm here to- is that my sweater?"

If vampires could blush, the bleached blonde one in front of her would certainly be bright red.

"No. Well.. yeah. But.. it's none of your business."

"It is so my business! That's my sweater!"

Spike threw it at her. "Happy now, pet? Anyway, you were saying..?"

Buffy took a deep breath, stopping herself from yelling again. "There's a winter wonderland at the park. It's a bit suspicious looking. Know anything?"

"No. I'm not really the kind of person to ask about these types of things, luv."

"Well then how about we go and explore it tomorrow? Just to check it's safe?"

Spike waggled his eyebrows. "Like a date?"

"No! The others will be coming too, you pig." Buffy replied indignantly.

"Will the Bit be coming?"

"Obviously. Now are you coming or not?"

Spike smirked and got out a cigarette. "Of course. I can't say no to a date." Spike grinned and put the cigarette between his lips.

"It is NOT a date!" Buffy insisted, turning around to leave. 

"Oh, and don't wear all black. It isn't very festive, is it?" She added, and left the crypt.

Spike laughed to himself and took a drag of his cigarette, lying down on his sarcophagus. "I'd better find some more clothes, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scoobies explore the Winter Wonderland, aka Dawn is the No1 Spuffy shipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay this one will probably be a bit longer than the last one so enjoy lmao

Buffy stood in front of her mirror with her younger sister Dawn.

"What do you think?" She asked, pointing to the dark green, knee-length dress she was wearing.

Dawn smiled at her and felt the material. "It's nice! It's all swishy and stuff! Do you like my outfit?" asked the brunette, gesturing to her red cropped top and black jeans combo. Buffy nodded enthusiastically in reply.

"You're totally wearing that dress for Spike though." Buffy's eyes widened and she lightly slapped Dawn on the arm. 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-"

The sisters were interrupted by Willow, who was leaning on the doorframe and smiling. "Ah, sisterly love. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

There was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it!" cried Buffy, quickly rushing to the door, knowing who it would be.

She opened it, and found herself slightly disappointed when she found Giles, Anya and Xander on the other side.

"Hey, Buff! You ready to go?" questioned Xander as he beckoned her to come outside into the chilly night air.

"Uh.. we're just waiting for one more person."

"Speak of the peroxide-y devil!" said Xander as Spike began to approach, wearing black jeans, his leather duster and a dark green shirt.

"We match." smirked Spike, pointing at her dress. Buffy hid a small smile behind her hand.

Dawn, Tara and Willow came out of the door.

"Can we go now? Before Spike starts making sex jokes?" pleaded Xander, and the group left to go walk in a Winter Wonderland.

~~~~~

 

Two witches, a vampire, an ex-demon, a Watcher, a Slayer, a mystical key and.. Xander stood in front of a neon glowing sign.

"It's so cool!" squealed Dawn.

"It's evil." replied Buffy, Giles and Spike in unison.

The group slowly progressed over to the entrance, and Willow spoke up.

"So do you think we should split up? Go check out if it's evil and stuff?"

Buffy nodded and pointed to Tara and Willow. "You two go together. Same with Xander and Anya." 

"What about me?" Dawn asked.

"You go with Giles. And uh.. I guess that leaves me with Spike." Dawn winked over-exaggeratedly. Spike smirked, as usual.

He leaned down and tucked her hair behind her ear to whisper in it. "And you told me this wasn't a date, sweetheart.."

She slapped his hand away. "It is NOT! We're just checking to see if there's evil! Not to make out on the Ferris Wheel or whatever!" 

Spike cocked an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Okay. Let's just go explore.. maybe start with the ice skating rink?" Spike shrugged and followed her lead.

~~~~

Meanwhile, the Watcher and the mystical key were looking at some of the 'attractions'. A freakishly tall fake reindeer was stood on a platform.

"Aww!!"

"Dawn, it looks like a demented bear."

"No it doesn't!! It's adorable!" Giles removed his glasses and very nearly put his head in his hands. 

"Shouldn't we be looking for demons? Vampires?"

"Cotton candy?" Dawn asked hopefully, pointing to a booth.

Giles sighed in exasperation. "If you must." He said, thinking to himself that Dawn was so lucky he cared about her so much.

~~~~

The lesbian witches sat on a bench, drinking hot chocolate.

"You know, this is nice." said Tara, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Yeah. No evilness at all!" Willow smiled back, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

The girls sat in silence for a minute, until they saw a familiar loose-skinned demon scoffing down a box of popcorn.

"Hey is that Clem?" asked Willow, pointing to the smiling demon.

"It must be!" said Tara in a tone much louder than her usual.

They walked over to him and waved.

"Hey Clem! What brings you here?"

His wrinkly face split into a grin and he told them, "Ah, y'know just lookin' for some wintery fun! And apparently this Winter Wonderland is run by hypnotist robots, so.. you girls come here for a bit of hypnotism?"

Willow and Tara rolled their eyes. Time to tell the others. 

~~~~

The ex-demon and her human boyfriend sat on the rollercoaster, waiting for it to start.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Well obviously, Xander. You vomit when you've been walking too long!"

"That was ONE TIME! And anyway, not because of that. I'm sure this place is evil."

Anya shrugged and smiled. "Evil's fun. You ready?"

Xander gave a weak nod and a worker came over to strap them in. He said something, and all the couple could remember after that was the strange feeling of falling, and that wasn't the drop in the rollercoaster.

 

 

to be continued!!


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy stood on the side of the ice rink, with her vampire enemy-with-benefits next to her and playing with her hair.

"I told you to stop doing that." She said, although not really meaning it as she didn't hit him or escape from his grasp."

 

"Don't care." He replied, secretly rejoicing that she was letting him do this. It was rare moments like these that his love for her felt even stronger, because he knew that she was trusting him.

"Does that worker look suspicious to you?" she asked him, pointing to a black haired man in the corner.

"How so, pet?" he questioned, her golden locks getting stuck between his fingers.

"Well every time he talks to someone, they go all stiff and he leads them to a corner and then they disappear."

Spike shrugged. He really wanted to just spend this evening with Buffy instead of dealing with evil, but he supposed he'd have to make do with this. 

"Well maybe we should go see if he's up to something."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't think so. He looks like he's doing a spell or something. We shouldn't be messing with that. Let's go find the others."

Spike nodded. Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and they rushed out of the ice rink. 

If Spike's heart could beat, it would have burst out of his chest.

~~~~~~

Soon, they arrived at a small shed-like structure that looked to be deserted.

"What d'ya think's in there?" asked Buffy, pulling a stake out of her bra.

Spike gaped. "You uh.. you keep those in there?"

"Yeah. I didn't wanna wear my jacket so that was the next best place."

"You didn't wanna put it in your knicke-"

"Spike! Not now! We've gotta see what evil is running this Winter Wonderland!"

Spike grinned. "So later then?"

Buffy sighed, putting her hands up in defeat. "Maybe. Now let's go!"

The vampire and the Slayer crept towards the door, ready for whatever was on the other side. Buffy kicked it down.

On the other side stood Ethan Rayne, also known as a dear friend (and maybe boyfriend) to Giles from his Ripper days, also known as a complete asshole.

"Fancy seeing you here, bastard."

Spike smiled to himself. He secretly loved it when Buffy was sassy. 

Ethan backed up against the wall, and stuttered out, "I-I can explain."

"Please do."

"I-I just wanted some money, okay!"

"Now will you please tell me what is going on here?"

"Uh.. I.. was using robots.. to hypnotise people and.."

"And?" declared Buffy, raising her fists at him. 

"I was kind of making them hand over money and then give it to me..?"

Buffy punched the man in the face. "You got handcuffs, Spike?"

"Always." The vampire replied with a wink, throwing them at her. She caught them and cuffed Ethan to the door.

"Now let's destroy these robots." Buffy said, grabbing Spike by the arm and fleeing away from the shed to find Willow.

~~~~~

Willow and Tara were searching for their friends, and they ran into Giles and Dawn.

"Hey guys! So uh.. just letting you know... this place is being run by a bunch of hypnotising robots!" Willow revealed enthusiastically.

Giles removed his glasses. "Dear lord. Dawn, I told you this place was evil!"

Dawn looked down sheepishly. "Oops..?"

"Willow, do you know any spells to stop this?"

"Well there's this 'snap out of it' spell but that only works on a couple of people at a time.. I can also do another spell to protect us from the hypnosis.."

Willow began to recite the spell and the Scoobies were soon surrounded by a golden glowing light.

Willow sighed as Anya asked her in a robotic tone," Give me your money."

The group all gave each other confused looks. "Money? Why mo- oh."

"It's bloody Ethan Rayne, isn't it?" Giles asked with a sigh.

The others nodded. 

"Oh well." Willow then did the spell and the couple were back to their normal selves.

"I have loads of money now!"

"That was.. weird.."

There was a silence for a moment, until Dawn said, "Let's go clean this mess up."

 

to be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spells. Popcorn. Baseball bats.

Buffy and Spike stood watching as a robot hypnotised a teenage girl into giving it money and in making it get money off others.

"As much as I hate him, this Rayne bloke's kind of a genius." Buffy glared at him.

"Just saying, pet." He said, putting his hands up.

Buffy sighed. "I guess I'd better destroy this robot, then."

"How?" Spike asked, tilting his head.

"Just destroy whatever's powering it at its centre." 

The vampire nodded and handed her a pole from the side of the rink. "Will this do?"

Buffy nodded and went over to the robot, knocking it down and plunging the pole through its middle. The robot began to spark and smoke emerged from it.

"One down, fifty or so more to go, I guess."

~~~~~

The two witches, the watcher, the mystical key, the ex-demon and Xander all made their way through the Wonderland, surrounded by golden light. Willow, Tara and Giles had performed a spell that broke everyone in the Wonderland's trance, and also protected everyone from the robots for an hour or so.

"Ripper!" the Scoobies gasped and all turned to Giles.

Giles snapped his head around, staring daggers at the man he knew all too well.

"Bit tied up, are we?"

Ethan Rayne laughed sarcastically.

"Your Slayer got to me before I could run for it."

"Coward." Giles spat.

Although they would never admit it, the rest of the group were secretly giggling at the drama and the slight sexual tension between the two.

"Where did 'my Slayer' go, might I ask?"

Rayne rolled his eyes. "I'm obviously not going to tell you that, am I?"

Giles groaned. Time to find Buffy.

~~~~

Once she decided the robot was well and truly destroyed, she turned to Spike.

"Is it just me or does everyone look a little less.."

"Hypnotised?" Spike finished, his voice muffled by the cigarette between his teeth.

"Uh huh."

"Maybe Red and the Scooby gang did a spell or somethin'?"

Buffy shrugged. "It's getting late. We should hurry."

So the vampire and the slayer left the broken robot and went to destroy others of its kind.

~~~~

The Wonderland had largely decreased in people, and now only a few people were on each ride or were at each attraction.

"D-Dawnie, do you want to get p-popcorn with me? Then Willow, Anya, Giles and Xander can go f-find Buffy and Spike." asked Tara shyly.

Dawn folded her arms across her chest and scowled. "So you don't trust me enough to go find my own sister? Or do you just not like me?" 

"Dawnie, it's just s-so you don't have to get involved with all the f-fighting and stuff. You know Buffy w-would flip."

Dawn sighed dramatically. "Ugh.. fine. Bloodstains would NOT look good on these jeans anyway."

The witch linked arms with Dawn and took her over to the popcorn machine.

"Okay then. Let's destroy robots, I guess?" Suggested Willow, and the ex-demon, watcher and Xander nodded. 

"Sure."

Anya and Xander held hands and Willow and Giles did a locator spell to find Buffy.

"The rollercoaster.. huh."

~~~~~

Buffy and Spike stood opposite the carts for the rollercoaster.

"Y'know, this looks pretty fun, Goldilocks."

"Spike, we are here to kill robots! Not to ride rollercoasters! And I told you to not call me that!"

Spike sighed. "Fine, sweetheart." He said, putting emphasis on the second word. "Speaking of robots there's one righ-"

Before Spike could finish his sentence, and before Buffy could get to it, the robot was destroyed by Giles using a bar from one of the rollercoaster carts.

"Hey Giles."

"Not bad, watcher." 

Behind Giles was Willow, Xander and Anya. 

"Hey gu- where's Dawn?" Asked Buffy, beginning to panic.

"She went to get popcorn with Tara, don't worry. She's safe." Willow replied.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank god."

"I must say, you have done a pretty good job here. Nearly all the robots have been destroyed, thanks to you." Giles told Buffy.

"And me!" exclaimed Spike.

"Oh uh- yes. And Spike."

Anya spoke up. "Well!" she cried, grabbing a baseball bat. "How about we finish these bastards off?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u like?? i think the next one will be the last chapter, feedback welcomed !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferris Wheels. Bunnies. Dodgems.

The Wonderland was deserted. There wasn't a person in sight, and most of the rides and attractions had been shut down.

Seeing as they had killed all of the robots, the Scoobies needed some fun.

"Hey, the Ferris Wheel is still going!" said Dawn, pointing to it.

"Ooh! Claw machines!" cried Anya, grabbing Xander by the hand and pulling him over to them.

Xander mouthed "wish me luck" as he was yanked out of sight by the surprisingly strong arms of his ex-demon girlfriend.

"Guys, we should all go on the Ferris Wheel!! It'll be so fun!! We'll see all of Sunnydale and no one else will be on it!!" Dawn squealed, jumping up and down and then jutting her bottom lip out.

"Please? Pleeease? Pretty please?" She begged to Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, fine."

~~~~~

"Look!! I put money in and then I get toys!!"

Xander felt like he wanted to sink into the ground. He loved his girlfriend, but he did often get tired of her strange ways. Some he could deal with, like the obsession with sex, and others annoyed him, like the obsession with money and the tendency to be painfully blunt.

The claw machine scooped up a toy and dropped it down to where she could receive it.

Anya jumped up and down.

"Yay!" 

She picked up the toy from the dispenser.

Horrified, she held it by the ear as if it was diseased. 

Xander burst out laughing at the sheer coincidence that his girlfriend had won a bunny toy.

"It's not funny!"

God, he loved her.

~~~~~

"Damnit, why are these carts so small?" Willow asked, pointing to the carts on the Ferris Wheel.

"You should go with Spike, Buffy!" said Dawn quickly, pushing the vampire and slayer into a cart, and before they could object, the door was shut and they began moving. The others got on the next cart.

Spike grinned. "The Bit's quite a matchmaker, isn't she?"

Buffy sat down. "Yeah. She won't stop asking me.. questions."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Let's just say she wouldn't shut up about 'hanky panky' all night yesterday."

Spike chuckled and sat next to Buffy. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

She turned to him and smiled. "You have now." she then added. "Y'know, today hasn't been too bad."

Spike returned her smile. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~

"We're gonna die!"

"Giles, it's a Ferris Wheel." Willow said exasperatedly to the watcher, who was aggressively cleaning his glasses.

"But no one is running it! What if it suddenly breaks down?" he asked, his voice raising a few octaves. Tara and Dawn were giggling.

"D-does he do this a lot?" questioned Tara. Willow nodded.

"You should have seen him when we went on the dodgems in senior year." she told them, beaming.

~~~~

Buffy cuddled into Spike's side. 

"Why haven't you punched me today? Or shouted at me?" the vampire asked.

Buffy shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I can't be bothered with pretending I don't have feelings for you anymore. It isn't fair on you. I've hurt you so much and you still keep loving me. I don't want to hide anymore." she said. Spike looked shocked.

"Do you uh- mind if I let out a short uhh.. burst of happiness?" 

Buffy giggled. "Go ahead."

"YES!!" Spike yelled, punching his fist into the air.

Buffy cupped Spike's cheek, turning his face towards hers. She kissed him gently, and then harder.

They both grinned, and then Buffy whispered, "Okay, so maybe this was a date."

The Vampire and the Slayer kissed, and for a while forgot about all the evil in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!! did u enjoy?


End file.
